Rin x Len Adult Collection
by Kawaii Luxio
Summary: Rin x Len in many steamy situations. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG. Some two shots but mostly one shots. Join Rin and Len in their little collection of mature scenarios.A few stories will be teen rated so any binge- readers can have a little rest.First Punkish x Reactor Lemon story! Please try it and R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Reactor and Punkish

**Well let's get this started! I'm looking forward to posting the other chapters and I'm really giddy about these one shots 3 I'm kinda upset how there are barely any Reactor X Punkish stories but I'm hoping there will be more in the future ^w^**

Please remember thoughts are displayed as this: **I wonder what I should cosplay as?**

 **So here I present Reactor X Punkish (lemon story)**

 **General P.O.V**

It was a Friday night and Reactor had nothing to do. Black Star and Mel were busy with their boyfriends and so she was left alone. Where was Punkish you ask? Working his last day at the strip club because Reactor kept arguing with him to stop but since his little tsundere 'asked' him to stop he couldn't refuse. Since Reactor had nothing to do she decided to watch a romantic comedy movie and read a book. But as she watched the movie she didn't notice the blush that slowly crept up her cheeks...

 **Punkish P.O.V**

I had just finished my last day at my work and was walking home with my earphones in as I was listening to my favourite tunes. It took about fifteen minutes to get home since I walked quickly to see my cutesy little Reacty then a thought came to mind! I feel like teasing my little tsun-tsun but I wonder how?...I know, I'll sneak in her room and find something that she would keep a secret about and then make do things for me! This sounds like a whole lot of fun! Plus I can do other things with her too ;)

As I started to get to the door of the apartment I started to tiptoe. I slowly opened the door and locked it silently ( **A/N: the door isn't very loud, if you were wondering** ). Reactor wasn't facing my way because the angle of the t.v was facing my way so I can easily slip past Reactor without her noticing.I walked silently pass her back and into the corridor. I continued walking quitely until I got to Reactor's bedroom door. I open it and entered only to find the most shocking thing ever!...SHE HAS THE CUTEST ROOM EVER! I know I'm not a girl but for someone who always claims she's a tomboy this room is pretty damn girly, not that I'm complaining. The scent in here was intoxicating and once I had a little whiff I craved more. I started sniffing her bed sheets then I moved to her pillow and I finally reached to her chest of drawers I could only guess what was in there... Reactor's panties and bras! I've probably hit the jackpot. Being the pervert I am I open the top draw to find her bras, they are so kawaii. One brazier ( **A/N: is that how you spell it?** ) had white and orange stripes another one had yellow stripes instead of orange and another one had little oranges on it! I stuffed the yellow striped one in my pocket and moved on to the next draw this one had socks but I wasn't really that interested in them so I moved on to the next draw which as I predicted had her panties in them... I know what you're thinking, I'm a massive perv and why does Reactor even live with me? Well that because on one fateful day the two of us met and for me it was love at first sight but for Reactor she said "When I first saw you the first thought that came to mind was, why is he staring at me?"

 **Flashback in Punkish's P.O.V***

"So Punkish how have you been? Your not scouting for girls like a squirrel for nuts are you?" Council asked. We were on our way to Crypton HQ. "I'm fine but I'm getting less successful with these girls, if you don't count the ones in the strip club" I replied calmly "Well thats good" " How?!" I questioned Council "Well one it means you won't be scaring any newbies and two it means that you can become more ... how should I put it... Civilised" "Of course you would say..." As I was about to end my sentence my eyes looked apon one of the latest modules Reactor Rin! I must of been staring because she looked at me and pulled an uncomfortable face "Of course I would say what?" Asked Council only to raise an eyebrow at who I was looking at and understand "Aah I'm guessing she's 'just your type'." Council said all smart arsed " Fuck yes!" I responded "well I've go to see Trad back at the office so see ya round. Oh Punkish." Council said "what" I replied with irritated that I can't go see this beautiful girl yet " Don't rape or scare her!" Council yelled in the distance since he started waling away " gee thanks" I say sarcastically and walk up to her. This mysterious girl how looked divine was looking at a poster in a café's window which on a closer inspection said Roommate Wanted ! "So are you looking for a place to stay?" I ask she turned around and smiled at me nicely showing off those electric bright blue eyes and said "Yes, why do you ask?" "U-um well I have a spare room if you wanna live with me and you won't have to pay rent" I said like a little primary school boy asking a girl in his class he liked to play with him "Really? Where do you live?" She said "U-urm not that far I can walk you if you want, it's not too far away from these shops or HQ." I replied "Sounds great what's your name stranger?" She giggled at stranger because she was walking to some random guys house without knowing the slightest thing about him "O-oh my name is Punkish I'm a Len module! And yours?" "U-um my name is Reactor I'm a Rin module" we walked and talked about our hobbies and stuff like that when Reactor's mood changed rapidly "Is there anyone you love?" I asked innocently "N-N-No! Not like it matters to you anyway!" She said in a stuttering mess "Are you sure?" I even gave her a wink "O-Of course I don't like-like anyone!" She said as her face went more and more like a colour of a rose and then she punched me playfully on the shoulder as a signal to shut up so I did under the impression that if I don't I might lose her. "Okay I'll leave you be...for now" I said the last bit quitely so she couldn't hear me.

 **Time skip til a few moments later after Punkish took Reactor for a guide of the apartment (still in flashback)**

"So what do you think of where your potential bedroom will be and the rest of the place?" I asked trying to keep up this 'civilised' act "It's just perfect! Do you have any forms to sign? I would like to move in as soon as possible" she said joyfully "Oh! Here" after her signing the paperwork she moved all of her stuff in within the hour but I never dared to go into her room juust yet.

 **A day later (still in the flash back) still in Punkish's P.O.V**

Work decided to give half a day off so I helped around the bar cleaning it up and then was sent home. As I got in I saw Reactor get up to get some pocky? When did she get those? I love those! She went into the cupboard (using a chair because she must of tried to hide it from me and it was on the top shelf) got a pack of them and went into her room. I now craving for pocky knocked on her door and came in "Ne Reactor are those pockys?" I asked licking my lips unintentionally " N-No I-it's n-n-not!" She said face turning pink with every stutter. I pounced on her bed right as she puts a pocky stick in her mouth with one swift movement I pin her down "don't lie to me honey-bun~" I said teasingly as her eyes widen in shock while I put my mouth on the other end. I take a bite forward then she does ,obviously she doesn't want to give the pocky stick away so I fight her for it. I take another bite forward being careful not to bite down to hard so i miss the kiss...

We both start getting real close to the middle when she takes her last bite;now I'm holding all the cards. I could bite off the end and tease her or steal her first kiss so as a man here (Not a Shota!) there's really only one option here... "Mmph!" I went for the kiss and Reactor makes noises to protest but soon closes her eyes for a split second **I think she's starting to fall head over heels for me!** I try to deepen the kiss but she shoves me off with her tsundere strength only to pick me by the collar to yell loudly "How Dare You Do That!? You're Just Like What They Said You Would Be like!" "Tsundere alert! I love it~" I purr menacingly " W-What?! Shut up! Next time I won't forgive you since that was my first kiss..." She shouted the first part and mumbled the rest "That was your first time, saucy~" I teased *SLAP* " I Told You To Shut Up!" She hissed she reminds me of a cat...

 **Back to the present Punkish P.O.V**

So back to the panties! I went through them and found a match to the brazier I stole (so it was white and yellow striped) and placed it in my pocket with the bra (by the way the panties smelt like oranges, I don't like how oranges taste but their smell is lovely) then I moved on to finding more things about my Reactor after spending a couple of minutes scanning the place I looked under her bed where I saw book with two words that made me do a little victory dance in my head _Reactor's Diary!_ I picked it up and went to the date when me and Reactor shared our first kiss... It read as follows:

 _ **Day: XX Month: XX Year: XXXX**_

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

 _ **It's been a while hasn't it? But I must confess I've been rather busy and now that I have time I can now write about everything. My confessions I 'll confess but they're rather embarrassing and I'm red faced as I write this so please understand.**_

 _ **I really like Punkish, his golden honey locks, his seductive grins and his style! Though he is super perverted and seems like he trying to corrupt me, I'm still innocent! Black star chan and Blue moon kun told me to be careful but no matter what I do he's there. It doesn't bother me as much as sex puns do, god they're annoying as hell!**_

 _ **I'll confess the more important secrets later so see ya round**_

 _ **Reactor X**_

Woah I didn't know she felt that way about me but this is purrfect for black mail!

 **Reactors's P.O.V if you didn't get the signs that this contains lemons then let me make it clear *LEMONS!COME GET YOUR SOUR LEMONS* aka its in the paragraph below...**

I swear I heard snickering on my far right near the corridor to the bedrooms... Surely it's my imagination right?! Well I go to investigate when the sounds stops from inside my room. Someone's in my room! No one should be in my room! I barged in to see Punkish holding my diary CRAP! "Punkish pass that here before you get yourself hurt." " No!" He says like a child, I try to grab it but he held it to high so it was only just out of my reach "gimme!" I said pouting while my head was shouting **KNOCK HIM DOWN!** "No! Not unless you do something for me~" he said alluringly "No Way In Hell!" I say triamphantly "well then I'm just gonna tell everyone how much you love me~" he said all smug "Okay okay! B-but what sort of thing are you going to get me to do?" I said panicked, not usually am I like this it's quite rare. "Not thing, things Reactor~" he said winking giving me no time to respond he pinned me down on top of my bed and started kissing and sucking my neck! Why am I getting a warm sweet feeling like this? I accidentally let out a small moan as Punkish makes his way down to my collarbone...Wait I'm really sensitive there! "A-ah Punkish~" I moan aloud realising what just happened I tried to keep my mouth shut but to no avail as Punkish gives me that seductive grin that makes me feel dampness below. He starts to make his attempt to take of my dress and within a flash in only in my bra and panties... "Now my little Tsun-tsun lets get this bra off of you" he purrs in my ear seductively making my eyes go cloudy from lust and love. Without me noticing he took my bra off and already started to touch me in dirty ways, he started licking and sucking my right breast while toying with the left making more erotic moans escaped my mouth. My face and his were completely flushed this means he really loves me! My thoughts were interrupted when Punkish said "Now Reactor we can't have you hogging all the fun..." As he said that I started to undress him article by article until I could see his boner spring from his shorts leaving me to gasp in suprise. "Punkish I won't keep you waiting for long~" I start to tease him. I went to kiss him then deepen the kiss until it was a proper make out session and as we were making out I took his boxers off of him. I then started stroking his thing causing him to moan lustily "Reactor a-ah like that" "okay but I can do better~" I said as I put his thing in my mouth and started licking and sucking it until... "React-or I-I'm gonna!..." Before he could finish he came into my mouth, suprisingly it tasted good so I swallowed it. I looked up at him and kissed his cheek as he flipped us over "Reactor it's time" "O-Okay but be gentle" "Of course Princess" after saying that his slowly slid into my forbidden area "Reacty you okay? Your eyes are watering " "just give me a second " I replied softly "okay Punky I'm ready" he slides all the way through and the pain disappeared in a heartbeat and pleasure came in colossal waves as me and Punkish start moaning louder and louder "mmm Punkish this feels really good~" "Reactor I'm gonna cum soon!" And with that he sped up and we both came together in a sweaty bliss of lust and love.

"Reactor?" Punky asked

"Yes Punkish?"

"Did you mean everything in your diary?"

"Without a single doubt I love more than anything!"

"Good then we harbour the same feelings"

~I Love You Reactor 3

~I Love You Punkish 3


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings

**Pre chapter warning: This story is based on an English high school and contains English mannerisms and dialect. If there are any parts that confuse people, I will gladly answer any questions. - Luxio**

 **Rin's P.O.V:**

"Shut up!" I yelled at my alarm clock as I awoke from my deep sleep. "Rin honey, it's time to get up~" my mother Lenka sang from down stairs "I'm up, I'm up geez!" I called back to mum as she started giggling. As soon as I got my bearings I stripped down and put on my clothes ( because the school has a non school uniform day to raise money for a charity nearby ), that were in a neat pile on my dresser. I wore a white blouse with a ocean blue bow tie and matching mini skirt; of course my hair was in its usual way.

I walked downstairs to see my mum running about the house getting my bag ready "Mum you didn't have to pack my bag for me, I'm not 8" I said nicely with a smile across my face "Aww sweetie I did it because I left a surprise for you when you're at school." Mum said putting her cheeky grin, you'd be surprised how youthful she looks and acts for a 38 year old. I went up to her said my thanks and started eating my breakfast an orange; afterwards I gave mum a hug and walked outside and Miku chan was waiting for me "Did you have to wait long?" I asked "Nah I just came here a few minutes ago, so don't worry about it" Miku chan one of my best friends said smiling "Okay let's g..." "Rin-rin mumsy wants another hug!" Mum said as she ran to me and hugged me nicely "Mum I've gotta go see you at seven!" I called out as me and Miku ran to school.

As me and Miku arrived at high school we were joined with our group of best friends and walked into the court yard. Usually in the court yard, Len Kagamine my former best childhood friend ( and undeniably my crush since I was 6) would be in the corner between the bench and the school building with his crowd of pesky, obsessed fan girls however his mass of believers are not there and neither is he... Weird.

*BRRRING!* The bell for tutor/ form called so I made my way to my form class, I walk alone because no one from my group of friends are in my form. I'm proud to say that I am the form's female representative. And so some people come to me with ideas on what to do for the next fund raising event. As I started collecting the money from our form that successfully came to £50.55 which for a class of 27 is pretty good. I looked around the room and saw Len in his usual spot; dead in the centre of the room completely surrounded by girls who were always gossiping about people or the latest trends. "Rin Kagami,can you and another student give the money in at the main office please?" Miss asked but because of her tone, it sounded more like a command "Okay, on it" I said in reply "I'll go with Rin, Miss" Len said out of no where "O-okay then, let's go" I said feeling kind of awkward.

After we walked through the hallways we were starting to get close to the main office Len pulled me into the locker room to our right with a swift move.  
"L-Len! W-what are you doi-" I was cut off before I could finish by putting his hand over my mouth "sh Rinny be quiet" he said. I tried to say why? But his hand blocked it and only muffled voices were heard. "Look I wanna get out of here so come with me" he said but I wouldn't allow this. He took his hand off of my mouth "If you think that I'm going with you, I'm not." I said coldly "Hey Rin chan don't be so cold" "c'mon" he said quickly while lifting me up and carrying me bridle-style to a spare classroom nearby.  
"Uh Len why are we here?" I asked but wasn't answered "Do you still... You know er-erm li-like me?" He asked stuttering as if I was his crush...Which I'm not. He placed me down lightly trying not to make eye contact"In wha-what way?" I asked slightly stuttering because of the tense vibe of the conversation and the awkwardness of it all. "Like-like way..." He says the last bit a bit slowly. " What's it to you? Want to try and add another girl to your fan base?!" I say in a flustered temper "No! I wouldn't want to do that to you." He said defensively as my cheeks rose in heat and colour " So what do you want?" I ask tears of confusion, curiosity and hope were threatening to leak my eyes " You, no one else. Rin chan I lo-love you, your beautiful baby blue eyes, your honey blonde hair and loli like characteristics" Len confesses as bright red as a strawberry. His adorable deep blue eyes played with seriousness. Wait I'M NOT A LOLI!

 **Len P.O.V:**

That confession was something I've been wanting to say for 10 years! I guess I was too scared that she would friend zone me for ages. So I stopped talking to her for a year and a half which now I think about it was a extremely stupid move on my behalf. Rin went crimson and started to thump my chest out of anger, if it was meant to hurt it didn't maybe because I like her so much or she likes me back? "I'm not a Loli!" I pull her into an embrace without saying anything and she instantly stops thumping me then hugs back. "Len kun... I love you. Bu-but not that much!" She confesses in her own little tsundere way, it's nice to see she hasn't changed. Well I say that but her bust has definitely gone up a notch though she is still smaller than the other girls. I think they are just perfect. I think she's just perfect. Now I need to ask the question to stop being in the friend zone " Rin chan will you go out with me?" I ask hopefully "Sure! I- I mean only if you want to" she looks down at her feet flustered "I'm so happy you said yes. Meet me here at the end of school okay? See ya honey!" I said the last bit teasingly, I know she hates being called that. "Okay. . .Wait see ya WHAT!?" She called out "Oh nothing~" I called back innocently I ran with the money to the reception and went to my first lesson because I only had a minute before first period.

 **Time skip to end of school (Lemon is here)**

 **General P.O.V:**

Rin made her way over to the empty classroom where she knew he would be waiting patiently for her."Len kun I'm here... Len kun?" She noticed the blind was pulled down and only a bit of sunshine was escaping the blind; but what she didn't notice was a blonde figure sneaking up behind her and locking the only way out. "Sorry Rin, I was late because I was caught with my phone out" Len pulled a sulky face that would make girls squeal of delight. Rin smiled and giggled a little then said "Must of been boring huh." Len nodded then said "Rinny that class was so boring! I need some excitement." Her face blushed massively "Wh-what d'ya mean." She said her voice a little shaken and stuttering like she always does when she's bright red. "You know what I mean..."

 **Len's P.O.V:**

I said as I cornered her into the corner of the room and whispered one of my dirty fantasies of me and her in her ear "You don't re-really mean it do you?!" She says slightly panicked growing brighter and brighter in crimson. "Are you a virgin?" I ask I mean she clearly is but I need to double check "Of course I am!" She exclaims kinda loudly "Good me too, I've always wanted you to be the one I lose it to." I confessed all sentimental "R-really?" " Do you have protection?" She asks quitely "Yes, we can go slow if you prefer to" I ask quietly at the end "Yeah slo-slow" she says timidly. "Rin do want to have sex?" I ask getting kinda worried "Yes I do, only with you" I smiled and dove right in for a kiss. She kisses back and our once innocent kiss rapidly transformed into a steamy make out session, I gave Rin's bottom lip a lick and she gasped a little from suprise allowing me entrance to her mouth. I slip in my tongue and Rin mirrors me (which is a happy coincidence that her name is Kagami). We start to fall down the corner of the wall slowly and we started slowly stripping each other of our uniforms, button by button. Taking a few breathes from all the kissing a thick trail of saliva connects us then separated, I was in my boxers and Rin was in her bra and panties (which had a black lace on the outskirts) "Nice bra 'n' panties Rinny very sexy" Rin still a little out of breath said between pants "st-op tea-sing me" "Only if you say so" I said while licking my lips. I started kissing and nibbling on Rin's neck leaving a trail of purple butterflies to her collarbone "Ah-ah Len" aha I found her sensitive spot! While I leave love bites around her neck I attempt to take off the bra which didn't take too long. Rin's reaction of course was to cover them "D-don't look!" She says while stuttering "Rin why are you hiding yourself from me? You know I love you as a whole. If it's about size they are just perfect for me" I say with 100 percent honesty "Real-ly?" She asks "Yes really. Don't think so terribly of yourself it breaks my heart" I say with a little frown "Okay for my Len-Len" she slowly pulls her hands away leaving me to arouse her. I start licking and massaging the left one and moving on to the right one to do you exact same thing, all that can be heard were my Rinny's melodious moans "Len it feels go-good" she says in between her rapid breathes. "Good but you can't hog all the excitement" "But I don't know what to do." She says quietly. I pull down my boxers and my boner springs out "Woah that's going into me" she says in disbelief "Yeah. All you have to do is put you hand like this and go up and down. You can also lick it but that's up to you" I say trying to teach her. Ah~ she's a natural!

 **Rin's P.O.V:**

Len was very thoughtful and I wanted to make him feel good like the way he makes me feel so I started to pump his member. His moans were enticing and getting louder until he climaxed into my hand. I think I creamed my panties a little how embarrassing. I bent down to lick the rest of the cum of his member and kissed him passionately. "Ha-ha I can taste myself" he said between breathes "A bit salty not too bad" I smiled with lusty eyes. Now Len had a predator like look in his eyes as he pins me down and starts to rub my soaking core though my panties. "You're so wet..." He said as he pulled off my panties with one swift move. He distracted me by kissing me passionately so he could move his head quickly down to my womanhood before I knew it shockwaves of pleasure hit me. Looking down I can see Len toying with my clit and inside walls with his tongue "Len. Ah~ Len that's dirty" I feel like I'm going to burst "Len I'm going to cum~" he moved his tongue out positioned his mouth and gave my clit another lick but this time a teasingly slow one and I came. My juices went all over Len's mouth and he started licking it up. "You taste sweet like syrup" he said seductively "You are sweet" I said back to him. Len quickly put on a condom and we proceeded our love making.

 **Len' P.O.V:**

I only wanted Rin to feel good so I started fingering her until her juices were sloshing about again, I spread her legs wide and plunged in. Rin's scream was muffled by my lips I pulled back and asked "Are you okay that sounded really painful" "Just let me adjust to your size a second" she shuffled about a little then gave a little thumbs up to proceed "Ah!~ Lenny~" Rin's moans got louder and louder I'm pretty sure she is closer to her climax and I am to "Ah!~ Rin your kinda tight" I plunged in and out a certain way that made both me and Rin moan loudly so I kept trying to hit that spot it felt really good."Len I'm going to cum!" Rin cried out "Me too Rinny! Ah!~" we both climaxed in a blissful, steamy mess. Rin's cum trickled down to the carpet. We both laughed a bit and I disposed the condom successfully. I carried Rin home bridal style and we both fell asleep at her house.


	3. Chapter 3 Dream or Nightmare

Tricker P.O.V:

Me, Blue moon and Punkish were hanging out on a Friday evening because it had been a couple of weeks since the last time we all got to hang out together.

It wasn't anyone's fault because Vocaloid H.Q needed us to work really hard on the songs we were given.

"Tricker..." It was nice to be with my friends after all that work "TRICKER!" Blue moon shouted "What?!" I barked back at him "You were spacing out, anyways me and Punkish were talking about finding you a girlfriend." Blue moon said with a smirk towards the end.

"No way! I am not getting a girlfriend!" I said rather proudly because of my next line, now it was my turn to smirk "I'm getting a fiancé." Blue moon's eyes widened while Punkish smirked with me and started laughing "Tricker I can't wait 'til I see this girl." "You don't have to wait long, she's here now"

Just as I say that Reactor and Scissors walked over to us "PUNKISH!" Reactor shouted at him. "Yes my cutie~" Punkish cooed "Shu-shut up! And give back all my stuff!"

"Punkish what have you done this time?"Blue moon asked "Nothing really, I just took all of her panties while she was in the shower and hid them." How can he be so relaxed?! This is Reactor for pete's sake! More importantly...

"Hellooo Scissors chan~"I cooed kinda like Punkish does

"Don't call me that Tricker"

"Aren't you missing out the kun? Since I am your future husband"

"Shut it you! Or you'll face my scissors!" She points her scissors at my neck.

"Woah Scissors I know your feisty and I like that~ but can't we save this for the bedroom? We can go now if you'd like..." Before Scissors could kill me Punkish butted in "Yes Tricker, get in there!"

"Punkish shut up!" Reactor at shouted in response and continued to argue with Punkish (with a very red face).

Scissors chan swung her scissors aiming straight for me but I quickly move behind her just in time to knock away her scissors and embrace her lovingly, this was perfect, Scissors was blushing so brightly too!

She managed to pull away "Tricker do-don't do that again idiot! I'm leaving!" Scissors said in humph "Scissors chan don't leave me~ Especially with Punkish!" Reactor begged "C'mon Reactor let's go" Scissors said and left. Oh she left her scissors there, I picked them up and took them with me.

Time skip~

I waited for the lads to leave as it was really late then I headed over to Scissors house.

Since I used to keep track of my future lover, I remembered where the extra key was, hidden underneath the old hand-made mat Scissors created herself.

I helped my self in then used the torch light on my smartphone to navigate around the house, up the stairs and to Scissors bedroom. I put my future wife's scissors in her bed-side table drawer and gazed at her cute face, I wonder what she is dreaming about?

I decide to have a little look around. In the end she wasn't dreaming of anything so I felt like having a bit of fun~

After a little bit of tinkering, here and there everything was perfect. Now I have to wait for Scissors to come over.

I hide behind the open door and wait for her arrival when... "Tricker! What have you done?!" Oh here she is~ She stomps into the room and then I quickly lock her bedroom door.

She spins 'round, she must of heard me lock the door... "Tricker what are you..."I cut her off by kissing her passionately, I heard her moan a little so I add my tongue.

She didn't let me in at the start but once I rubbed her back and then pinned her to the bed so there were no more space between us she finally let me in. Hopefully she'll let me in completely~

"Scissors there's something I've always wanted to tell you and I doubt that you will ever like me again after this but I... I truly love you and only you."

Scissors was shocked but she was a little glad too, she had been keeping her feelings a secret, because she was worried that Tricker was joking all this time.  
"Then kiss me now you idiot".  
After Scissors moaned that out Tricker couldn't hold it in. He just _had_ to have her _now_.

Trickster grinned his classic mischievous smile and continued to love Scissors _thoroughly._ He started with the kiss, his tongue messaging hers and soon he dominated the make out session with extra touches. Trickster moved his gloves off so they wouldn't get messy since he knew tonight was going to be _very_ long .

"Scissors your lips taste like a nightmare~"

was still hovering above Scissors, exploring her turn on spots and taking more time to make Scissors get more and more flushed. She now felt a strong haze pulling her mind to dark erotic places which she would normally dare not to enter.

Scissors was loving all the attention that she'd starved herself from all this time. It was heavenly and having someone so devoted to you, proceed with so much love, made her feel flushed and cherished.

"You sound like you don't like my kisses."

"You know how much I love the taste of nightmares and frankly your taste is much sweeter than nightmares~"

"Huh~ Hush up!"

"You sound so god damn adorable~"

Trickster continued with his caresses and his hunger for her body increased tenfold. His temperature also heightened with his heart beat as her drawn out moans enticed him to take her innocence. His soothing and intoxicating touches worked its way under her patchy dress, moving in gentle circles around her breasts but not touching them, tickling her skin in a sensual way making her moan out for more "Touch m- me more Tricker~"Scissors moaned out in a half annoyed half horny huff.

"Demanding are we?~ Well I guess this time I'll please you but next time you demand something, I'm taking control." Scissors felt an unwanted but still oh so pleasureful shiver ripple down her back. "F-Fine."

Tricker went back to massaging her back and out right teasing her with the occasional grope or cup of her breasts. Knowing this would sexually frustrate her further, Tricker made sure to go even slower when her moans 's just say Tricker always wanted to see what Scissors was like if he dominated her, he sure as hell wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass by him.

"G-Go faster"

"I warned you Scissors..."

Seconds after Tricker purred those words sensually in her ear, he stripped them both down, all that was left was his boxers and her panties. He always knew that she preferred to not wear a bra with her dress and hoodie on, mostly because he would look into her window as she got changed into her pyjamas.

Scissors gazed up to him, shocked from his speed and the sudden change to dominance, as she looked up and down visually tracing the outlines of his well toned stomach and the well pitched tent in his boxers. He gentle widened her legs so their was enough space for him. His hands trailed down from her breasts to her flat stomach and slid beneath her panties, tracing her outer lips taunting her women hood as he rubbed her wet clit slowly "Aah Tricker~" Grinning at her closing her eyes in delight made is masculine pride surge. After feeling her wetness he knew that anymore foreplay would lead her to orgasm before he even entered her and where would the fun be in that if she got her way? Especially when he was being dominant. He took her panties off and positioned her so Scissors was facing away from him.

Without warning he plunged into her. Scissors called out in pleasure and pain at the sudden intrusion of her virgin women hood. Her hymen was quickly taken away by his thrust and so a hiss of pain escaped Scissor's lips. From Tricker's point of view, the sights were better than being on top of the Vatican (Which he saw when Crypton sent their best employees of the year on a trip to Italy). Her head turned around to see what he was doing, her flushed face looked so beautifully fuckable and helpless, her back in a luscious curve and the love bites from her collarbone trailed down like a vine of ivy and her round, firm ass was tempting him to slap it in all of it's blushed glory.

In that single thrust she could feel him fill her up completely "Ahhhn" She could also hear his appreciative groan as her walls tightened around him. Tricker pinned her wrists down so he had enough room to trail his arms down from her wrists to the side of her armpit, down her ribs-massaging her breasts briefly- then down to her clit once more "Aahhhnnn"

"You like this..." Thrust "..To be pinned down..." Thrust "...To be fucked..." Thrust "...By me" After saying that sultrily he thrusted highly causing poor Scissors to cry out loudly and she wasn't going to last much longer from the constant rubbing of her clit at the same time as Tricker's sensual words. "Ah Sci-ssors you feel so good~" "Trick- ah~ er I'm gon -nh~ na cum soon" "Me too"

After the two calmed down sleep overtook their bodies, all that work does a lot to the forever fourteen year old couple.

As day broke through and the sunshine's rays started to climb through the window, Scissors was awoken by the sound of rustling. "Good morning Scissors chan, did you have any sweet dreams?" She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes "Uh yeah I guess..." "Well let's change that answer, to definitely and this time out of a dream." Scissors paused "I don't have anything else to do today..."

Thanks for reading this chapter~


	4. Chapter 4 Len's Revenge

**Vocaloid** **Sleepover: Len's Revenge**

 **Narrator P.O.V**

It was a plain auburn coloured autumn weekend when Len's world was turned upside down for the second time (The first being his massive crush towards his younger sister). Without warning Rin arranged a sleepover for his and her's band mates. At school they were known as the Vocaloids, the five most talented musicians with the highest grades and the whole school body respected them.

The Vocaloids consisted of Miku Hatsune (16 years old) Kaito Shion (16 years old) Luka (16 years old) and then Rin and Len (both 15 years old). Meiko was like their manager, she was the oldest (17 years old) and she would bargain with the teachers whenever there was a problem or an event.

The group never specified what instruments they'd always play. They didn't need to due to their talent however in most songs Miku would take vocals because of her ability to hold up the high notes for long amounts of time.

The group were always together and never had an argument that would split the group up. Tighter than a knot and more loyal than any hound.

But they were lunatics at slumber parties!

Last time they were playing Never Have I Ever and the boys had a very _interesting_ insight into what the girls get up to when no one's around. That same night Kaito was dared to drive the road roller into the principle's garden playing I'm Sexy and I Know It on speakers.

So this time Len knew he might not survive the sleepover...

"Hey uh Len could you help me with this dress please?" Rin called out into the hallway, her head peaking out from her bedroom door. "Yeah I'm coming."

Even if he might die by the hands of a drunk Meiko, at least he could have some _fun_.

 **Len's P.O.V**

I padded up the stairs to help Rin chan. Like usual, her room was a mess but an organised mess. So I guess the sleepover is going to be down stairs.

She was standing by the mirror holding her backless dress by her chest so she wouldn't reveal those soft and cute looking peachy mounds of flesh, I've always wanted to feel since I was thirteen. I know it's a taboo but you can't help who you fall in love with and I'm only fifteen years old. She's my soulmate and I've always bonded with her. Doing couple things with her just makes sense to me, to us... So I know she lovees me back, it's obvious after all she's tempting me to take her innocence or leaving me sexually frustrated time after time!

Like last summer (when we went to the beach) she was acting strange and overly touchy. Once she was hugging me from behind and kept rubbing her breasts on my back. After that she made me massage her back and help her put on sun cream, all she did was moan sensually or lightly groan what she was telling me. I think she was doing it on purpose!

And yesterday, when we were getting ready for school she wore her old school skirt that she knew was too small for her now, and proceeded to bend to pick up something she dropped. Those white and yellow striped panties still haunt my wet dreams...

I had a look at her dress. It was an amber like yellow with black ruffles on the edges of the dress, it seems that I have to tie up the straps in a bow then zip it up.

But I didn't feel like it. And she was teasing me lately so I think I deserve a bit of payback. Thank Kami sama I locked the door when I came in.

"Len are you going to help me or not?" Rin whined while fidgeting quietly.

That's when I got an idea.

I'll just pretend I don't know what I'm doing and then make a move on her! If she gets angry I can just say it was an _'accident'._

"What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to zip up the dress you dolt!"

"Alright alright no need to be mean Rin chan!"

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Seriously what is taking that boy so long! It's not difficult to zip up a dress! I can hear him humming about it like it's a riddle, which is annoying but he's doing it too close to my ear and the vibrations gives me shivers down my spine and blush.

I was just about to tell him to hurry up and finish but my words were interrupted by his actions. He was now embracing me from the back, arms wrapped around my waist, lips brushing against my neck sensually and he started to kiss my neck.

Out of shock I grab hold of his forearm and even though the kisses feel warm and alluring (probably the hormones kicking in) they send more shivers down my spine. "L- Len what are you doing?" I ask quietly and I feel my body slowly heat up. Len moves his mouth to my ear and says rather lustfully "What I should've done a long time ago". Then he starts blowing and kissing my ear. It feels good but this is bad very bad! It's a taboo to do these things and I'm not ready for this sort of thing.

"Le~ Len we can't! The others will arrive soon." I tried to say sternly but it came out as moans. Why must my body betray me at a time like this!

"Don't worry about it, you know they're always late anyways. Plus the You back in summer would have gone along with this and you know it".

"But I was only teasing because you looked so cute and funny whenever I left afterwards!"

"Trust me Rin that was the final straw. Just one tease too many." After he huskily whispered that into my ear, his hands slowly caressed down from under my chin, down the side of my neck, softly over the junction between my neck and collarbone, finally partially down my ribs and cupped my breasts. All through out I was breathless and secretly loving this attention but I could never let him know that, it would be too embarrassing! If someone you loved (for a really long time) started making moves on you? That and teenage hormones leads to a lustful concoction!

I let out a needy sigh and gasp here and there. I see him grinning cunningly as if he knew what I was thinking about. After a few more gropes of my breasts I remembered that I once had my hands covering there to stop him from doing this.

"Len I'm warning you... stop this before someone walks in." Yes! I finally said it without moaning or my body betraying me!

Len suddenly gripped my wrists together and tried to tug my dress down but I wasn't having it, more so because we only had an hour to prepare food and finish a few chores. "Rin I know you want this... I noticed how much you heated up when I trailed my hands down your gorgeous, beautiful body."

I started to try and fight back but his strong grip only made me wriggle about, which helped the dress fall down further! "W-wait... Len-n... N-no" The dress was now on the floor and he was drinking in the sight of my body utterly topless. His cheeks flushed and he muttered something inaudible. "Wha-t did you say?" "I love you so much..."

My eyes shot wide and I'm filled with love and passion. My mind half filled with the joy of acceptance and half filled with lust. "I love you too..." All I want to do now is... make him feel _good_.I _want_ to give him my _everything._

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss but I stopped him by putting my two fingers on his lips "I want you to feel as good, as you make me feel Len". I murmured breathlessly

"Maybe next time Rin." What does that mean?!

"W-what do you mean Len?"

"I'm getting my revenge today and you're going to let it happen~" His eyes turned into a lusty, clouded obsidian, his hands moved to touch me in all my forbidden areas without forgetting to wind an arm around my waist so I cannot escape. My new fear wasn't someone could find us or Len might hurt me (He wouldn't hurt me anyway I know that)... No, my new fear was: _This might last the whole night without any breaks!_

He gently pushes me on to my bed and climbs on top but unlike before he's top less. When did he take that off?! "Rinny as soon as I'm finished with you, which won't be soon by the way, a simple tough will make you cry out..." If I was pink before then I must be ruby red now. He held his tie in his hand and his smirk devilish and seductive. I was utterly speechless.

"Hold still Love." He brought the tie over to my eyes and covered them. Now what is he going to do to me?

 **Len P.O.V**

Cute

Flustered

Helpless

Seductive

Submissive

Over all beautiful

That's how she looked in my eyes, and now she could see I could start to act out some of my dirtiest of dreams and she won't know what hit her.

I straddled her lap lightly, not wanting to hurt her and trailed my hands from her creamy thighs to her plump pink behind (Pink from embarrassment knowing her) not forgetting to cup and squeeze her butt softly. After giving her behind a stroke I moved my hands to the bottom of her back, her back being one of her most sensitive places. I know she loves being touched on her back so her turn on spot must be there.

I feel her tense, as if she knows where I'm going to touch next and her slight shiver in anticipation proves my point so I surprise her "Want me to massage your back eh? Want to be taken into bliss and moan desperately for more?"

"I'm not in the mood." Her cute frown follows after but the simple caress of her back she moans out accidentally "Oh really?" I purr in her ear, she knows there's no point in fighting back. So I carefully place her on her front and presume massaging her back. Rin's moans were so adorable and sexy my boxers suddenly becoming to tight so I took everything off of us both. My patience is fading and I feel the _need_ to be inside her.

My hands travelling from her back to the curve of her breasts again, by the time I'm pinching her nipples and teasing her areola, I'm sure she has given up on her virginity like a prize. My hardness pressing against her inner thigh, I lift her up into a kneeling position and leave love bites as I play with her clit only to get instant mewls of pleasure. "Aa-hn~ Len~" "Mo- re pl-ease~" I start to use my finger to follow the shapes of her hairless pussy and carefully pump my fingers inside her "Hah~ Aa-h~ Mmn~". "Mmn Rin you're getting really wet and it smells so sweet... Can I taste you?" I purr to her again, she definitely won't speak, she's too embarrassed so she nods. I take her blindfold off, getting a bit of her cum on the tie, I want her to see me taste her. She watches me suck on my fingers, her eyes clouded with sexual tension.

"You taste sweeter than any fruit I've had." Which is true, her taste is heavenly! It's sweet and has a consistency like syrup but then it's so good it's indescribable. I don't worry about protection because Mum made Rin take birth pills everyday plus my condoms are in my room and I don't want to kill the mood.

"Rin sit on my lap." She looks nervous but nods anyways and sits on my lap. "Why are you nervous Rin?" "I know you won't hurt me but I've never done this before and it's gonna hurt." She says quietly looking off to the side, I feel sorry for all girls because of this. Some must really worry about it and how much pain it could bring. To soothe Rin I stroke her lower back and kiss her cheeks, forehead and chin. "I promise I'll be gentle and wait until you say your ready for more." She looks happier but still a little troubled "Can I be on top?" I smile "Whatever my princess wants."

Rin carefully aligns her womenhood to my manhood, slowly descending and I feel her barrier burst "Wah-" "Shh it's okay Rinny" I kiss her closed eyes, she opened them and kissed me sweetly on the cheek "I'm okay now" she started to bounce slowly up and down trying to get used to the feeling "Ahhn~ It feels good~" "Rin-n you're so _tight"_ I groaned "But this is my revenge not yours." I purred in her ear.

I made her go on all fours before thrusting all the way into her wet warm depths. She's a lot tighter and wetter in this position. "Mmmnn~ Rin you like this don't you?" "Mo- re~" "I'll give you a lot more~" My thrust became harder and harder, the sound of her moans getting louder.

*Squelch* "Le-n~" *Squelch* "I can't hol-d it in any more~" *Squelch* "Rin cha-n I'm gonna cum~"

We both came together and moaned loudly, our shaky breaths is the only noise in the house before the front door slammed open "Ding dong kiddies! Meiko and Co are here!" Meiko call in her usual drunken state but then we could here some come up stairs "Rin we need to get changed quickly!" I whispered.

Luckily no one found out about me and Rin's little activity and we both fell asleep together later on but Meiko's snoring made it difficult.

 **After the two fell asleep**

"Awh! They are so adorable together!" Miku squealed "Yeah they are.." Luka said softly "Let's draw all over their faces with these!" Kaito said while holding up Sharpies "You're a genius." Luka flatly responded, too mature for such a thing.

 **The two wake up**

"What happened to my face?!" The twins yelled in synchronisation. 'Miku and Kaito were here' written in terribly scribbled Sharpie.


	5. Chapter 5 Black Star Feels the Heat

**I had some free time after failing my mock exam so I made this addition to the collection. My idea was "What would happen if the heating system went wrong?" So of course smut ensued!**

 **Also it feels a bit dead on Wattpad and I feel like including more appeal onto this story. I'd like to clarify that these chapters are from my wattpad. My name on wattpad is the same as this pseudonym but with 19 at the end. Please leave a review so I know how to adapt my stories to your tastes!**

 **Lots of love: Cat~ 3**

 **P.s My name CuteCatGamer02 has a bit of meaning behind it as the Cat part is short for my middle name not the adorable animal which I love. The more ya know~**

 **Black Star P.O.V**

As per usual, work days were pretty relaxed. On Monday to Saturday, from 10am to 5:30pm I would be in the dance hall with Blue Moon. Just so happens that the thermostat was broken by BadBoy Len and now me and Blue are suffering silently in the heat.

We would practise our dance moves and breathing exercises so we could sing as we danced to our songs.

Nothing exciting really happens in the morning as we are usually still getting sleep dirt out from our eyes, yawning and joking about with each other.

I know I may seem bland and 'too serious' to an outsider but Blue is my all time partner and roommate so he knows how to get me in a laughing fit.

After our lunch break we continued our choreography and planning what moves should been performed in sync. I tried to get the moves right the best I could but I'm not a natural dancer, unlike Blue.

He can move very smoothly and fluently like an artists paintbrush where as I move clumsily like a new born deer trying to walk on ice.

During the practise sessions I watch him carefully so I can reciprocate his moves.

It just so happens that occasionally Blue Moon will undo the buttons on his shirt and my eyes will follow those toned abdominal muscles. . .

"Hey Star! Are you okay? You've been spacing out so long I think dust is collecting on you"

He chuckled at his own joke like a little kid to a fart joke. "Ah, yeah... Sorry Blue, I was thinking about something."

A little sweat stared to glaze my forehead probably from the heat...

"Something hey? Oh that reminds me, want to try some new moves? I think they will look really good in our performance and they flow well with the lyrics too" Blue moved in front of me with a cheeky grin on his face.

I'm sure he's planning something but I'm not sure what so for now I'll follow his directions.

He is always trying to pull pranks on me but they never work because I'm not dumb enough to fall for them.

 **Blue Moon P.O.V**

God damn is it hot at HQ today but obviously no where near as hot as Black Star!

I can't wait to show her the new moves and by new I mean sensual moves because Master told me our next song had to have sensual dance moves in it. He also said that it will build more to me and Star's relationship but me and Star are... fine... I guess? She seems happy but I want to be her one and only. I've tried to confess but it has always been at the wrong times and I think the Gods of Fate hate me! Last month when I confessed my feelings I forgot it was April 1st, so Star's reply was "Ha I'm not falling for that one, better luck next time." In a dead pan voice. I've done lots of research for what girls like but Star isn't like the other girls so I don't think the tips I saw will help me. However now that we have to do sensual dance moves, and I watched dirty dancing for research purposes only, I may be able to portray my feelings in the dance for her to see and understand like a secret message!

"So what do we start off with?" Star asked while raising a honey eyebrow in suspicion, I think she is partially reading my mind. Okay Blue stop sweating or she will know something is up here! "Well Master told me that we need to update our dance moves to fit the teens style. With that in mind we need to start of with some sensual body moves. If we start off like this..." I moved next to her and placed my arm around her waist with my pinky and ring finger under the strap of her shorts (but only just so to the audience I look possessive). Then I put my other hand on the bottom of her rib cage. I could feel my self harden from the thought of moving my left hand further downward to her panties to rub there, but I can't do that to Star because she would be fearful of me. Speaking of Star, she went completely red, even her exposed tummy was red, either from embarrassment or (and I hope) her feelings for me (if she has any that aren't platonic). Star was completely stiff (like me right now) from embarrassment.

"Ah- uh isn't this a bit much?" Star squeaked out completely loosing her usual demeanour but I love it when she's submissive because it rarely happens and she gets really adorable and cute like this!

"Of course not! You do want to keep our fans don't you? And go on tour again?" I purred in her ear in a pitch more deep and shiver inducing.

Star looked away, visibly shivered and whispered "Y-yes" "Then let's continue, My one and only"

Score! I finally said it! And she'll think I'm playing my character in the song and dance!

"Ah right" Star murmured while blushing bright pink. Then I had another idea.

"Star could you go limp like you've just fainted? It will make it look to the audience like I've caught you and I'm very protective of you." She can't see my grin but I have a massive one on my face.

"With the heat in here I might actually faint... So yeah sure" She quickly let go of her uneasiness and let herself fall against me. It felt just right with her body against mine, her soft peach petal like skin under my palms, that is until I realised where my fingers were touching, now my fingers can feel a soft lace and silk and by the looks of it her shorts button came undone from her falling into me, revealing her black silk and lace panties... this is a dream come true... a dirty one I mean. Star hadn't noticed anything was wrong until she heard her button (that broke earlier) hit the oak floor with a clack

"What was that? And Blue, why are you so red?" Crap crap crap crap crap I need to tell her but she could freak out and never want to be my partner again! The world will end and I'll be forever without my beautiful Star!

I need to play it cool and calm and she may not freak out.

"Star don't freak out because I didn't know that you falling into me would cause this..." Her eyes went a little wide as she realised where my hands were bright ruby and closing her eyes she whispered quietly "If you wanted to do that you could have just asked." Out of shock my entire body jolted massively and I took my hands away from her. Did I hear you right Star? Did you honestly say that?

"You wanted me like that a-and was wa-waiting for me to make a move?"

She looked away and made subtle eye contact as she murmured "I was too embarrassed to say anything and I thought you would stand me up because I'm 'too serious' as everyone else says"

"Star you aren't too serious, you just care about what matters more to all of us. I love that quality in you." She blushed as I said that so I embraced her like before and planted kisses down her neck to her collarbone "Hnn... Blue kun". Star began to get real hot and flustered, I love every minute of it! I idly trailed my fingers and palms along her midriff to the outskirts of her thigh second by second slowly stroking them closer to her core.

Star was getting really turned on as she turned her neck to lick and suck at my own. Her whimpers of pure pleasure vibrated through me straight to where it matters most right now...

I roughly attacked Star's upper body with as many kisses, licks and love bites as I could "Heh... Now no one can take you away from me..." the attention I'm giving her has immediate consequences as her hips gyrate enough to make her shorts crumple to the floor... "B-Blue Kuuun~ I can't take all of this~" she whined sensually "Hmm I bet you want me to thrust into you straight into you.. Or massage your wet, hard, begging little clit until you cum screaming my name to the heavens" I purred silkily into her ear feeling her pulse and breathe hitch, a shudder radiates her frame and all I want to do is dominate it.

"B-Bl-Blue Moon you're such a pervert~"

"But you still want me~"

My fingers graze the cloth surrounding her pussy and come back saturated in her honey so I take it as a sign and unbuckle my belt and leave my trousers on the floor. Thank God I decided not to wear any underwear today my cock was killing me to be freed.

I whisper in Star's ear "Hold on tight" as I grab her by her ass and hold her so Star's thighs are apart in a V shape, moved her panties to the side, teasing her entrance with the tip of my dick before fully thrusting in from behind taking her seal in the process.

"Hya!~ Bluu- ahh Moon~ Don't be too rough~" Her insides are flustered by my intrusion but her moist walls deliciously wrap and tighten around my member making it pulsate inside her earning another moan from the beauty in front of me, supported by me also. "Can I continue?" I ask so she doesn't get hurt from my seven inch cock (Thanks Len for having such a big dick now I can pleasure Star like you do with Rin)

"Mmmn yeah you can Blue" I started at a steady pace but her moans quietened a bit so I sped up, drumming deeper into her wet insides to the soft spot that made her scream the most erotic things. "MMnnh Blue~ You're hitting me so deep~ Ahhnn Your cock's filling me up~ I'm gonna cum soon~" I started thrusting at a break neck speed to make us climax... "Uh Star you feel so good~ Ahn - and your pussy is so tight and soaked~ I'm gonna fill you with my cum~ "

"Uh ah Star I'm cumming!" "Wa- wait not y- yet" It was too late, my cum filled her and was oozing out like a squashed cream puff... Wait! ...I've got an idea...

"How are you still hard Blue?" I ignored what she said because all I wanted to do was pleasure her. I thrusted back in, squelching and sloshing noises echoed in the room as I pounded furiously inside Star. She screamed from the absolute mind blanking pleasure she was receiving.

"Kyaaa~ Bluee I-I'm gonna cum!~" She cried as she erupted on me, squirting our love juices everywhere, on the floor and us.

"Haaah haaaah haaah I haaah love haah you Blue Moon"

"Haaah haaaah haaah I haaah love haah you Black Star"

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit too graphic but I'm trying to experiment so bare with me.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Royal Pain in the Ass

**Hi Reader! Welcome to the first teen rated teaser/ one shot. I say that because I'm hoping that these chapters can develop into full stories. Sometimes there will not be much context because it's a beginning to a future story where it would all be explained. If I do not continue it into a full story, I will update the chapter with an authors note explaining some of the details. I'm hoping to expand into some major fantasy or folklore stuff which will be exciting. Maybe I'll dabble in English folklore from my home town?**

 **Anyways sorry for rambling. Please enjoy and if you feel like it comment on the story. It'd be great if you readers could tell me if you like, dislike or can improve this. If you want me to improve it I shall, all you need to do is tell me and I'll get on it.**

 **Royal Pain In The Butt**

 **Riliane Mare Megumi is the princess of a prosperous kingdom in the south west of Valorem. She loves to cater for her rose garden and take naps on the embankment under her favourite willow tree however her childhood friend and prince of the neighbouring country, Allen Y** **ūki Kagamine is a mischievous teen and the peace doesn't last for long...**

 **(T)**

Saffron scorched sun glows down on cotton puffed clouds. The gardens of the Sapphire Kingdom's palace painted the picturesque delightful paradise that Riliane dedicated many free hours from royal duties to tend to her beloved garden. Laying on her side curled up in a bed of daisies, dozing in the shade but stripes of sun glow onto her pale slim legs. Sinfully long legs if you asked Len. He much prefers to be called Len since Allen is called whenever his parents are mad at him or if there's a special occasion like a meeting with a foreign royal family. Which he dreads. Like most teens his age he likes to run away from his duties as the Prince. He's less than enthusiastic when it comes to politics however he loves to practise his swordplay, meet his citizens and volunteer at homeless shelters. As if he'd let Rin find out about that!

Back to Rin or as her citizens know her as Her Royal Highness Princess Rilianne of Sapphire. But Len has known her since she was eight so they were way past formalities. And how long was she going to sleep in the garden anyways? She'll be plastered in pollen and make her mother furious. Well he wouldn't be him if he didn't pester her...

Rin's POV

"Rin...Rin...RIN...RIN!" Ugh who wants me now? After spending hours in the library looking at our country's history which is eventful but it doesn't change how boring it is. Plus some playboy prince from the country of Emerald is trying to court me and sends me many letters which I have to read. It's not fun when you already have your eyes on someone else. "RIN! RIN! RIN!" Jeez why so demanding? I yawn as I rise a little "What is it?" Looking up I see Len with an alarmed face that would put a clock to shame. Oh wait that's not good- "Rin there's a fire in the library!" He shouts in worry, now I'm seriously worried myself, I mean my bedroom is above the library! If Bun Bun was to get burned I'd be in tears! I mean... I don't have a rabbit plushy that I named Bun Bun. In my defence I was six.

"Rin! Hellooo? There's a fire! Stop daydreaming!" "I'm sorry jeez but seriously we have to warn everyone else! Please tell me mother and father are alright! Do you think they got to safety? I hope so! But what will I do if they get trapped? I'd be an orphan!" I'm so scared! Or I would have if Len didn't suddenly...

"Ahahaha Rin you should've seen your face! You went paler than snow" Len snickered. The more he wiped his tears of laughter the more angry i became... "Len I'm going to kill you!" I went to punch him but trip while he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. "L-len" I looked up with red cheeks and he's flustered too. Out of nowhere he embraced me. Me! The prince of my dreams since I was little! I felt like my heart was going to shatter from my racing heartbeat. I hope he doesn't notice.

"So...What was that about killing me?" He purred into my ear sending shivers down my spine. I swear he knows the effect he has on me. "I-I still am! Just not now... To uh catch you off guard." He pulls away and looks at my face. From my lips to my cheeks then to my ears and then my eyes. He smirks cocky and knowingly. I wish I was better at hiding my feelings but my body always fails me. "Mhm sure you will...But not today." "W-what why not? I can do what I wa-" Just then he pulls me into a sweet romantic kiss with his arm around my waist and a palm resting on my cheek. He pulls away and we're both gasping. "Hah hah wha?" I'm so breathless and confused and in heaven "Hah hah you're too cute. After eight longs years it was about time I gave in to my desires" He said while blushing and holding onto me and never breaking eye contact with me. "I well... I suppose I could like an ass like you." I murmured while nervously breaking eye contact and glancing to the side and floor. The rose on my cheeks never fading a single shade.

"Haha Princess Rin is so cold" I scowled at him "But her cheeks are so warm!"

"You're such a pain in the butt Len" I turned away and smiled.

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll post more of these soon!**


	7. Chapter 7 Sadistic Twist

**Hello again Readers. I have another M rated story for you all. After finally finding out how to find my reviews and read them I have made notes on what to write and here's a fresh one! In future if you want me to write something can you tell me what rating you want it to be. This will just avoid any confusion. So to the guest who wanted this chapter: I apologise if this is not the rating you wanted. I just presumed that you wanted it to be a mature chapter.**

 **Anyways please enjoy this chapter if you don't like something that I have written please tell me so I can change it as soon as I see the message. Thank you for reading this far!**

 **Sadistic Twist**

 **Maybe a sadistic vampire can change for a certain little lady...**

 **(M)**

 **Len's POV**

 **3 Years ago**

In the abandoned castle (which I called my home) outside the village's quarters is where I stored her. Away from the perverse glares from the other bachelors that dream of doing nightmarish, unspeakable things to my Bunny. She resembles one remarkably: white bow that perk up like ears, small button nose that twitches when she's about to sneeze, small slim frame and a bouncy sweet personality.

I want to make her my possession.

I will make her my possession.

And I will fulfil my desires. Both blood lust and actual lust.

Having her to myself benefits me and her anyways so I don't see why she's so persistent in escaping. I do everything to make her happy while she still checks every window and door to see if its unlocked.

I could have thrown her in a jail cell but I didn't. It's against my nature to be patient with her but the better I treat her the sweeter her blood is. Surprisingly her pained face isn't my favourite out of them all.

Strange isn't? Her face when I've pinned her down to my bed is the best out of them all. Ruby hues that would shun any royalists gloating their worth with pendants, necklaces and the like. Her eyes widen enhancing her beautiful sapphire eyes and her soft pink petal lips open in a gasp. My Bunny is a true beauty. If she's the beauty I'm certainly the beast and I will remind her of that fact right now.

Rin is sleeping soundly on my king sized bed that I chained her to. I make her where a white silk sleeveless nightgown that falls just above her lower thigh with black lace under her collarbone and white frills along her chest, to bed. It's not only tantalising but gives me easy access to her neck whenever I want.

I bet she's dreaming about her home or family memories… Well those will end.

I tear her gown so three slashes rip across her stomach and waist. I straddle her sultrily. She stirs and wakes up to a nightmare (or a dream for me) she squeaks in terror and flushes in surprise. Good thing I've scared the local tailor into making any clothes for free.

"Ah please don't! Let go of me!" she squirms under me and her curves tremble in fear, those… ever so… delicious… curves… "What if I don't want to hmm?" I whisper in her ear knowing she'll turn from pale to pink. While she hesitates in a response I take the chance to lick the outer shell of her ear. Her gasps in pleasure confirm my suspicions, I knew she likes this. Her small weak pleas to be let go is only a front. I think after a few weeks she'll be my little slave begging for more.

For the next two hours I mercilessly touched and pleased her. She moaned and screamed my name in ecstacy. The room heated up along with our actions as the sheets permeated with our sweat and other juices. A smirk was permanently on my face for the next year.

 **A Year later**

 **Rin's POV**

In the beginning it was hell. He would leave the front door unlocked only so he could capture me again. But then as I learned to live with him, life got better and better. He bought me priceless gifts that I could never have myself, had a beautiful wardrobe tailored just for me and we spent many romantic evenings together while having a candlelit dinner. Len played the piano for me and I'd sing along. One day he told me that we were going on a holiday to my confusion because I've spent a year here in solitude. I hadn't been so _excited_ since the seventh night I was here…

I was overjoyed and nostalgic when he took me via horseback into my old village. It was sad that the missing posters of me were still there but it's nice to think that they were thinking of me and were worried. However now I feel guilty because all this trouble could have been avoided if Len just made some elaborate ruse as to why I have to stay in his home. I digress.

I met with family members and caught up on things I missed from the last time I was with my family. Len meanwhile was getting nice and comfy talking to my father about hunting wolves, going fishing and his many expeditions.

Whenever Len was in the room or near me my heart would jitter and flutter like a summers butterfly. I know I love him but it feels taboo… I mean he's a royal vampire and I'm a measly village girl that just so happens to be the chief's daughter.

And as of now, I know from Len bending down on one knee, I'm not going to be the chief's daughter for very long but be Mrs Kagamine.

"Rin I've always loved you and I'll never stop. I wish to spend eternity with you and have a little family of our own so we can be as together as your family… With that said, will you marry me?" My cheeks grew more and more flustered with every word as I knew what was coming but was still in disbelief. Tears dribbled down my cheeks in joy. I accepted with open arms and an exchange of confessions were released as we both presumed all this time that we loved each other and just never said it out of fear of decline.

It was a delightfully warm late February morning as we exchanged vows and met in a giddy kiss. The ceremony and reception was short as Len "Wanted to skip to the honeymoon." As he put it which made me redder than a watermelon.

I told him to wait on the bed while I get ready for bed but I think we both know we're not sleeping for a while.

After making sure I was shaved and dressed appropriately I slowly walked out in a shy confidence, small smile and looking a little to the side. A look I know he adores as he likes to be dominant.

We began with a heated make out that soon was under the sheets. We quickly undressed in excitement of being newlyweds as he trailed his tongue along mine and broke from the kiss with a string of saliva between us.

"Ha it's not only a red string that connects our fate it seems" that sounds weird out of context but I couldn't help but swoon at his words. I decided to straddle him this time to get revenge for saying such a cringey line.

It didn't take long for his exploring hands to find my ass and breasts. He massaged them both thoroughly making me grind against him in a sexual fluster. While he was pleasuring me I kissed down his jaw and whispered sweetly into his ear: "I'm always yours"

After hearing that he immediately turned me over so I was bent in front of him. I could feel his manhood massaging my clit from behind me and mewled in heat. I was dripping all over the sheets as Len continued his actions while leaving hickeys down my neck.

It wasn't long before Len thrust into me and we both moaned in harmony: "Uh your pussy feels so warm and tight Rin, I might get addicted." "You feel good too Len" "Hah blood… has nothing on this" he said as he ploughed even deeper eventually making me climax and he followed shortly after.

We'd never felt so happy before but it only got better when my period stopped and we had to find some more… comfortable stretchy clothing.

 **Three Years Later**

Rin and Len settled comfortably back into the castle which he refurbished to be safe for his children and his pregnant wife. Two cute little devils ran around with sunny blonde locks swooshing from their game of tag.

Riliane and Allen we're twins and would have been identical if it weren't for the fact that they are of different sexes. Golden waves of hair made the children look angelic to an outsider but if only they knew about their activities at night.

The children had their mother's sapphire eyes and their father's blonde hair but mostly father's appetite. The Kagamine Family lived in peace away from prying eyes of vampire hunters and occasionally met Rin's family under the strict watch of Len to make sure they wouldn't accidentally show their red eyes and fangs to the family.

For many years the family prospered and their happiness never once wavered.

 **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review. Thank you for all of the reviews so far! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Miku's Unfortunate Finding

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING THE STORY OR THE EFFECT WON'T BE AS GOOD AND YOU'LL BE CONFUSED.**

 **Hi there I'm back with another chapter. In this story I use the word Mons. To avoid confusion, mons is that round bit above the pussy but underneath the waist and v line. It's kinda strange, I had no idea what to call it before but hey, you learn new things everyday I guess.**

 **Colourful's Unfortunate Discovery For Jersey**

 **Jersey was invited over Cheerful's place to hang out but Colourful can't let go of Cheerful…**

 **(M)**

 **The golden sun radiating warm light upon the Cheerful's garden, hopping from one stepping stone to the other, Colourful bounced up to the front door and let herself in, without any keys because this sweet, innocent little miku module learned how to pick locks so she could wait for Cheerful to wake up and watch Cheerful in her sleep.**

 **Colourful loves Cheerful a l** _ **ot**_ **more than a best friend.**

 **So when she walks into Cheerful's bedroom to find both her (one sided) love and Jersey naked in bed with the smell of sweat in the air, of course her first response is to beat Jersey to a pulp and snivel at the unfairness of it all.**

Jersey's POV

Like any other day I spend most of my time playing games, doing homework and being Cheerful's number one fan. Today was dedicated to conquering the Elite Four of Hoenn but while I was absolutely destroying Phoebe and her dumb sableye when I got a call from Cheerful.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jersey what you up to?"

"Nothing much just playing pokemon."

"Oh okay, do you wanna come round mine tonight?"

"What?"

"I said do you want to come over tonight?"

"Um sure I'll come round. Will Colourful be there?"

"She's staying round Twinkle Star's"

"Thank God haha."

"Hahaha yeah I wouldn't have asked you if she was going to be visiting my place."

"Haha 'visiting' good one. When do you want me round?"

"Is 8pm good for you Jersey?"

"Yeah sure I'll be there."

"Great! See ya later~"

The call ended so I turned to check the time and it was 7:30pm. I'm gonna have to quickly get my stuff together or I'm gonna be late for Cheerful!

After frantically tossing clothes, games and other assortments into my bag I raced out of my home towards Cheerful's cute little yellow cottage with a white picket fence outside.

The lights were on inside so Jersey walked along the stone path up to the white wooden door to knock but before his knuckle could reach the door, it swung open to see a perky Cheerful beam up to him. "Hey Jersey!" "How's it going?" "It's good but even better now that you're here. Come on in!"

I walked in while taking in my surroundings, to avoid being rude I took off my shoes and sat them nicely to the side. My feet patter against the wooden porch to the carpet.

"So Cheerful what are we going to do?" Looking around the room I saw her bending over her shelf of DVDs, with her adorable short peach pleated mini skirt riding up on her thighs exposing her upper thigh and the crease of her ass causing my face to heat up and i feel myself drool a little bit.

She's way too innocent for her own good. Does she know that everytime she hops up to bounce to the kitchen to grab snacks flashes her sweet peppermint candy panties. Everytime I see them my fingers twitch and my hands go a little shaky. As she turns around she pinkens lightly, smiles nicely and says "Let's go to my room for some fun."

My crush on Cheerful was bad enough as I have a few pictures of her in her bikini (When we went to the beach together) and plenty of pantie shots which I keep in a special folder that I visit when I need some release, if you know what I mean.

A hormonal teenage boy and an adorable innocent yet seductive teenage girl in the same bedroom is a recipe for a hot sticky mess. Everyone knows that.

Once we got upstairs I sat on her bed while she closed the curtains, turned the lights down low and slowly turned to face me. "Hey Jersey have you ever thought about us?" I raised my eyebrow intrigue "Yeah we hang out a lot so-" "I mean _us_ … As in as a couple."

My eyes widened in shock, I wasn't expecting that of all things.

"Uh….. Yeah. I do."

She smiled softly almost… In joy?

"Me too. Jersey I think about us a lot. A whole lot. Sometimes I think about us in a intimate way... "

I can't believe it. Is she joking? Must be a prank right? I mean Cheerful does do the odd prank here and there which always catches me off guard, as a cheerful Cheerful it's only in her character to be playful like this.

"You're not joking right? If you are it's really mean."

"Jersey…" She said sadly and softly.

"I'm not playing with you. I really do and it's all because of you."

"Because of me?" I asked kinda loudly since I was stunned. She slowly sashayed her hips towards me as she came closer and closer.

"Mhm all because you made me feel attracted towards you. Now I'm no longer innocent. Or at least I'm not totally white anymore. So I want you to dye me with your colour and take responsibility."She purred in my ear, nuzzling into my neck and kissed it. A heated blush coating my body from head to toe, even reaching my ears.

"You mean you want to have sex with me?" Eyes wider than I think is even possible.

She leans in and captures my lips in a steamy kiss I'm more than willing to return. Moaning at the contact between our tongues, she wraps her arms around my neck while I wind my arms around her waist.

Pushing her onto the bed, I pin her arms down and take advantage of her usually dress, leaving love bites all over her upper chest and collarbone, claiming her as my own. The white rose beginning to blend with my red.

Her moans getting progressively louder and I can tell she wants more but by the look in her eye she also wants to retaliate. "Cheerful I'm feeling generous. So why don't you ride me."

She smirks and nods, her knees on either side of my hips. She began grinding against me, kissing my collarbone up to my cheek. I unzip her dress only to find that she definitely isn't wearing a bra. I mean I would have thought that she was wearing a strapless one, maybe she planned this?

Taking in the sight of her supple perky breasts that may not be very big but they fit in my palm and they're really soft and plump. I trail my finger along the curve of her left breast (my right) to see her shiver in pleasure. A soft moan escapes her pink lips and I immediately start to grope them softly. Shy from the intimacy she looks away while holding onto my shoulder, moaning in my ear, making me even harder and more needy for her touch.

Gliding my hands down her belly and waist, my hands slowly move to grope her well rounded ass causing her to arch against me. Cheerful's moans get even louder and she starts to jolt against me.

It seems that she has a very sensitive ass. I move from her behind to her panties that were a very tasteful and sexy black lace across the rim. Teasing her dipping my fingers past the hemline but not to her smooth hairless pussy.

"Jersey… Please… Touch me more" She mewled in my ear, her breathing increasing. "Okay I will."

My hands travel back to her ass and she frowns, still in pleasure. "Ngh… Not there… Please Jersey… My pussy…"

"Maybe next time…" I purr in her ear "You should give me better instructions. Because of that, I'm going to have to punish you." She shuddered in response to my words.

I smacked her butt then swiftly dragged her panties off of her and buried my face in between her long soft as silk legs "Jersey?! You're not going to do what I think you will, are you?"

"Heh try not to scream" I spread her lips open and lick a stripe of her sweet honey "Ahh~ Not there!~ It's dirty~ Hya~"

She's so cute from her style to her screams in desire. I love all of her.

I stop licking and suckling on her clit and started leaving love bites along her mons, receiving a groan of frustration. By leaving them there Colourful will never see them.

"Moan my name Cheerful and I'll continue." "But Jersey, it's embarrassing" "Do I look like I care?" I teased with a big inerasable smirk "I-I guess not" I started rubbing her lips and teasing her entrance "Jersey~"

"Good girl" I quickly stuck my head between her thighs once more and completely ravished her. With one more thrust of my tongue in her pussy she was gone. Climaxing and screaming my name to the heavens.

"Ready for the real fun Jersey?~" I smirked even wider "Hah, shouldn't I say the same thing to you?~" "Yeah, I'm ready now." I smiled and placed her hand on my tented trousers and let me tell you now I can pitch a big tent if you know what I mean.

"You're big Jersey… Please put it inside me~"

"Don't complain to me if you have a limp though~" I teased playfully. She giggled and stripped me down so there were no more cloth between us. I lined up to her entrance and thrusted in slowly.

I felt her barrier break so I kissed her on the cheek sweetly and reassured her.

Once she told me that I could continue I did everything I could to satisfy her. After all one sided sex isn't the greatest thing. Sure fan girls love it which makes me question our fan base but that's kinda off topic right now.

As I thrusted into her I felt her walls twitching and squeezing me deliciously "Cheerful you're so cute and sexy… I might not last very long~" I grunted out to her, the way her breasts bounced in rhythm to my thrusts made me feel like I chugged an aphrodisiac.

"Jersey~ the way you move in me~ It stirs up my insides~" She mewls out making me go faster and rougher. "Mhmm~ Jer-sey~" She tried to muffle herself by biting into the pillow. "Ahh~ I never… Want… To stop~" "Well Cheerful by the way you're tightening and flooding with juices, I think we're going to finish." "Nghh n-noo~ I don't want to end this~" "Don't get the wrong idea Cheerful, we can have more rounds if you want." She locked her pleading eyes with my lustful ones "Pleaseee~"

Hearing that caused a switch of making sweet love to her to fucking her fiercely. It didn't take us long to orgasm and mix our fluids together. I pulled out and watched as a thick long trail of our cum connected from my dick to her pussy like a string of fate.

"Jersey, I think we should clean up and rest a little before doing it again" She giggled cutely "Yeah lets cuddle."

In the end we were so tired we didn't wake up until there was a slam of the front door at seven in the morning and an ear piercing screech from Colourful… Wait. Colourful?! "Jersey you disgusting horn dog! Take this!"

For some reason I can't remember what happened after that…

 **Thank you for reading! Please continue to support my work with your reviews!**

 **Next up: Trad's Secret After School Activity**


	9. Ch 9 Trad’s Secret After School Activity

Hello Reader/s I have created a new vocaloid lemon story for you.

I had a request from Mega Angelic for a Council and Trad one shot so I wanted to make this one for him / her and for the rest of you to enjoy as well.

After all I don't want to go against my promises or any of that stuff.

Trad's Secret After School Activity

Council has always admired Trad and her passion for working hard.

Trad is completely devoted to listening to Council's orders when it comes to school council. And she secretly loves him a lot but little does she know he loves her just as much.

(M)

Council's POV

This morning was like every other. Cold crisp but sunny. A good morning. But an average routine since I was ready to greet everyone as they walked into school, I'm always organised so I have nothing to worry about.

Trad however is a clumsy hard worker that works so hard she forgets to zip up her pencil case and spill her pens and pencils everywhere.

So really I should have expected that Trad would sprint over in a distressed manner trip over curb and… expose her pale pink laced panties with cute little black cats on it…

"Trad! Are you okay?" I raised my voice in concern.

"Ouch that hurt a lot." She got off from the floor and rested on her behind to check her knees which were scraped and a little bloody.

But little did she know that her panties were still showing!

"Oh no my knees, I'm going to get blood on my tights, it's bad enough that they're ripped now! Sorry Council I've got to clean up before greeting everyone."

"We have fifteen minutes until the early birds arrive. You also look unsightly with you're scraped legs, don't get me started on your sense of dress."

"Okay and yeah I wouldn't want anybody to see my knees now would I?"

General POV

She giggles and quickly walked (while hissing from the pain) to the nurses office, cleaned up, put bandages on her scrapes and changed her tights. After doing so she went back to the entrance to greet everyone.

All while not understanding what Council said about dress. "I wonder what he meant by that? I'm wearing the correct uniform and the correct skirt length. Hmm maybe I'll ask him after our meeting."

After the school day ended with much progress made. Their task today was to raise money to improve the equipment for the school's gym and gym classes.

The School Council Committee meeting began as students contributed ideas for what to improve next in the school and what the principle wanted to achieve.

One student put forth the idea that they should have a student look after the new equipment for a couple hours before the cleaners and groundskeeper come to take over the shift.

Everyone including Council agreed (he was famous for shooting down other students ideas because they were unrealistic and the quota wouldn't be met) so they all had to decide on who should take the shift first.

Trad immediately volunteered which puzzled them all but because they wanted to go home and watch their tv shows, weren't going to protest too much.

"I know you all want to go home and relax so I'll happily take the first turn." "But Trad it's going to be dark when you're finished."

She smiled and put her hands behind her back while standing straight "It's okay I'll be fine." "Uh okay… if you say so."

All the students left to walk home so Trad was packing up along with Council.

Trad turned remembering what she wanted to ask about from earlier that morning "Council what did you mean about my dress?"

"What are you talking about?" He mumbled "This morning you said that my sense in dress was bad, but I did nothing wrong?"

"Don't worry about it Trad just get to work." "Oh okay then" she beamed at Council and promptly padded down the stairs to the gym on the ground floor by the canteen.

All staff had left except from a couple of teachers which were packing up. Trad walked into the girls changing rooms to check the lockers, it isn't part of the task the students had raised, she was already in charge of this job and did it everyday.

After walking in she made sure the lockers weren't tampered with and opened her locker. She took out a picture of Council and placed it in her pocket blushing.

The photo of the school council was crinkled from wear for she liked to keep it in her pocket.

She heard footsteps and quickly went out the second door that lead to the gym to keep an eye on the equipment.

After sitting there for a solid forty five minutes became very bored, so her thoughts trailed from what work to do when she gets home to Council.

Council on a date with her.

Council in bed with her all cuddled up.

Council at the beach with her in swim trunks and shirtless.

Council pinning her down and kissing her.

Kissing her fiercely. Touching her inappropriately and groping her.

Council fucking her.

"What's wrong with me? I can't stop thinking about him! Especially like that." The blush from before was dramatically increasing in size and heat.

The urge to touch herself was irresistible. She tried so hard not to, but thinking about trying hard not to made her think about Council being hard.

Her hand gliding under her skirt and tights, she walked her fingers up and down her pantie covered pussy. "Council~"

After getting a bit wetter she put her fingers underneath her panties to stroke her folds and slowly rub against her clit. All while imagining Council was doing it to her.

"Mmn~ Council~"

The buttons and tie of her uniform were soon undone, her pad less black lace bra in the open and her legs spread wider.

Gradually as she touched herself more her moans were getting louder and more desperate.

"Council~ Please~"

Meanwhile Council was checking the boys lockers and heard strange noises coming from the gym.

"Council~" In surprise and confusion he quietly walks through the boys second door. Which unfortunately for Trad was behind the equipment that she was sitting in front of.

"Hah hah hah mmph~" She panted out loud.

She moved her hand away, took off her tights and took a breather. She's going to tire herself out before the big relief if she doesn't put it on hold. She's too sensitive.

Council sees Trad with her legs spread, photo in one hand that had some of her juices on and her closed eyes while panting.

He was magnetised to her and he couldn't stop himself. Next thing he knew he got behind Trad and started touching her pussy.

"Ahhn~ Council~ Don't stop~"

"Alright then I won't."

He continued his actions while Trad had a mini heart attack and blubbered out "C-council?! Oh no- what are you doing?!"

He still continued to tease her clit smirking on her neck. "You want me don't you?" He spoke sultrily in her ear not forgetting to lick and nibble it.

Lost for words she was stunned into silence.

"You don't need to admit it Trad, I saw the photos in your locker when you left it open last Friday. And it's also where you leave your spare panties so you can change into fresh panties after your sexual acts."

"H-how?!"

"Shh let me help you Trad."

"D-do you?"

"Yes I love you too but don't ruin the moment."

He swiftly pulled her bra up exposing her breasts, then pulled her up onto his lap where she could feel his dick poking at her butt.

He started to grope her slowly and softly. "You know… I've always wanted to do this Trad." He spoke

"But I think you can tell just by feeling me." He said while grinding into her, making her grind against him in mutual lust.

"Do I feel good Trad?" It sounded more like a command to answer than your average question but Trad only moaned in sexual arousal which to Council wasn't good enough.

"Trad I asked you a question. You know it's a social rule to answer and you wouldn't want to break the rules… Now would you?"

"Y-you feel really ahh good ngh~" She mewled out satisfying Council.

"Since you've made up for being such a naughty girl by following the rules, I'm going to treat you to something big."

He moved her to the side so he could undo his trousers and free his arousal. Trad was stunned and so horny she didn't care where she was or if a cleaner would find them.

"Because I'm treating you and I've had a long day you can do all the work."

"As in ride you?"

"Obviously you dolt. Don't make me punish you."

She quickly unzipped her skirt took off her panties where Council could see the long trail of her cum drip from her.

She glanced up at him with a shy seductive smile as she straddled him. She began to grind teasingly rubbing her wet pussy on his hard cock.

"Let me take full control Council~"

"It is your treat so I'll let you but next time don't expect me to be so kind."

"I wouldn't have it any other way~"

She positioned his dick to her opening and slid down, groaning at the pain. Soon though she began bouncing in his lap, arms around his neck and moaning in his ear.

He began leaving hickeys down her neck and as her bounces got more needy and frequent he saw this as an opportunity to capture her mouth in a fiery make out whilst simultaneously deeply groping her ass.

All of this sexual tension became too much for the two as they separated from their kiss they both climaxed together, Trad got off just in time for Council to cum up her waist to her face.

She was surprised but didn't show it. She only locked eye contact while licking his cum off of her finger.

"You're so hot Trad." "So are you Council."

"But seriously I'm cleaning this up and then you're coming to my house for a proper punishment and a lesson on how to act in public."

"Okay can't wait~"

Well there it is a new story made on the same night as the Cheerful and Jersey story, much progress has been made :)

I hope you've enjoyed this one and I'll possibly have a new chapter out soon!


	10. Chapter 10 Wet In Both Ways

**Hi Readers this is a Black Star and Blue Moon chapter. I got inspiration from a story by Crazy_Otaku_Shipper and the chapter is called That One Rainy Day . It's an enjoyable dark piece with a one in a kind story line but it's Rin and Len. No modules. You should check it out and show the author a bit of support, I bet you'll like the story a lot! I wish the author would post a new chapter :)**

 **Obviously this one is going to be dirty, I'm marking it as M because it's not too bad but I think it** **would scar a teenager. But if people want me to turn it into a full story, more explicit content will be written. Please comment so I know if I should do it as a separate story.**

 **Thanks for reading this far :)**

 **Wet In Both Ways**

 **M**

Black Star's POV:

Today has been an exhausting one that's for sure. I was trying to get away from fans because they found out where I live. I packed my things and necessities, locked the door and proceeded to leave the apartment. I don't know where I'll end up but I'm certainly going to ask my friends if I can stay round theirs for a couple weeks.

I asked many of my friends but they were either on holiday, had no rooms or Punkish was there. Even if Reactor had a spare room or share her room with me I'd be afraid of what he would try. Knowing him he'd probably want a threesome...

As I left Transmitter's house thanking her for the help (we had some girl time and I got to vent the stress out) I moved on with my quest trying to think of a place to stay. It hit me all of a sudden that I could stay in a hotel for a few days until some of the other modules came back.

I walked in the direction of the nearest hotel but it was a long walk. I passed many homes of module but none that I know well. Where we live isn't on the map due to obsessive fans and so our little city is guarded and there's a eight foot wall which is impossible to scale.

I was a quarter-way there when a storm hit. An extremely heavy shower and thunder resounded with mighty booms and crackles. Lightning strobes across clouds in rapid fashion.

I'm not afraid of storms but I'm sensible enough to not stay outside in case I get hurt. But the thing is, there is absolutely no shelter. With my usual outfit quickly clinging to me and turning the grey darker. Rain droplets dripped down my tummy which made me shiver from the cold. Everything on me was saturated in thirty seconds.

Complaining in my head about how unlucky I am, I came across a home that was well lit and from the outside, had a wholesome air to it. I walked up to the door and nervously knocked, hoping that it was either another Rin or Len module.

Time went by but there was no response in sight but right as I turned around to leave a hand tapped my shoulder. "Hey Black Star." I blew a sigh of relief "Blue Moon I'm sorry to trouble you but could I stay the night?" "I'm pretty sure the right response is 'Hi Blue' ahaha. Don't worry though you can stay round as long as you want as long as you stop saying my full name. We're friends there's no need to be formal 'kay Star." I smiled and took in his drenched state as well and it... Wasn't a bad sight: Blue's shirt going transparent showing his slightly muscular body, hair soaked and pushed back making him look very sexy. "Can I come in?"

Blue Moon POV:

Wow I wasn't expecting such a wonderful sight. Those heavenly curves emphasised by the moisture, the rain on her thighs made them almost glossy. I think I'm going to get hard from just looking at her. I've always liked her but the past year I've turned into a love struck fool over her. Her mind set and attitude are just a couple of things I love her for. She's always hard working and she's very switched on, sometimes her intelligence seems never ending.

"Blue?" "Oh yeah come in so we can dry up a bit. I feel wetter than the ocean right now." "Thank you for your help. If it wasn't for you I'd probably have a cold." "No problem" "Star do you have clothes in your bag?" "Yeah but not much." I chuckled "Well I better get on the laundry after you wear something then." "Blue, again thank you for all this ." I hummed back at her while fetching towels.

She took off her thigh high leg warmers and shoes, grabbed a towel proceeding to dry herself. I keep watching her movements because I dried myself quickly and I knew she wouldn't catch me. Whenever she's doing a task she zones in on it so much that she doesn't realise what other people are doing.

I was happy just to watch, I know it's creepy but I don't care. The only things I care about it my safety, Star, my music career and making people happy.

I wonder if I should offer her a shower? I've been meaning to get her alone, tell her how I feel and possibly starting a relationship if she reciprocates. Plus if we go _far_ then that would be amazing but not priority. Though when I think of her when I'm relaxing, I always think about tying her up lightly (not super kinky or anything) and physically pleasuring her. I would only do that if I was dating her. If she doesn't like it I would stop immediately and apologise.

Star was almost finished but her top and shorts were still plastered to her. Fuck her ass looks good like that, I just wanna grab and slap it. I bet she'd like that. **No bad thoughts Blue. Keep cool or you'll ruin everything.**

"Jeez where am I gonna dry these." Star mumbled to herself frowning and picking at her clothes "Star why don't you get in the shower while wash and dry your clothes." She hummed in agreement "Where's the bathroom?" "Up the stairs, down the corridor, it's the third room on your left." I heard her soft footsteps pad up the stairs. Her voice called out "Found it. Oh and can I use your body wash?" "Of course you can" I called heading upstairs to sort out the spare bedroom and after doing that I knocked on the bathroom door. "Star? Can you pass your clothes to me so I can wash them?"

Black Star's POV:

I totally forgot about my clothes! I was already covered in suds. "Blue I'm already in and there's no towels in here." "Oh crap I'm sorry, I didn't put the towels on the rail. " "No it's okay . Could you come in and get my clothes?" I trust him but I'm still nervous. I may love him with all my heart but I think letting him see me naked is too far. I'm hidden by the shower curtain and the glass is frosted so you can't see anything anyways.

"Uh well, are you sure?" He stammered and he sounds flustered "Yeah plus it doesn't take long." "As long as it's okay with you. Right I'm coming in."

I heard the door close and closed my eyes in embarrassment. The shower was nice and warm but according to Blue the door gets stuck open and it was. But I can trust him because we've been through thick and thin. We have known each other for ages.

"I've got your clothes Star and don't worry I didn't look at your garments."

"Oh thank you. Could you get me a towe-" I squeaked and on instinct got out of the shower. Why did the water suddenly go ice cold? I fell to the floor because my feet were wet and it was slippery but I didn't hit the floor.

"Ugh Star what happened? Are you okay?" He groaned as I shifted. Does he have something in his pocket? It feels hard. "I-I'm fine. What about you?" "I'm alright." A wave of relief crashed into me and I smiled to him. "Good."

I did want to get up but then I'd expose my self and it's too embarrassing anyways. I landed on top of him face first. His hands caught my waist to catch me from falling to bad. We stayed in an awkward silence for a few moments but it was strangely calming. The two of us embracing with our body heat and hearing each others heart beat.

"Star... Is it weird that I find this relaxing?" "I was thinking the same thing" I said while leaning up a bit forgetting the fact that I'm naked.

Blue Moon's POV:

She was thinking the same thing as me. Does she like like me? I mean surely a girl has to like you if she's naked on top of you, embracing you in response and agreeing with you about how good the situation is. She leaned up and I accidentally held her ass as she came up. I closed my eyes quickly but it was too late as when I opened them again Star was blushing but smiling.

"Blue it's okay. I trust you, you can look." "But Star don't you feel weird about it? I don't want to look if you feel awkward about it." "I'm embarrassed but I think it's about time to tell you about something. I know this isn't the best time but for some reason I feel ready now." She softly spoke. My heart's pounding, I know what she's going to say but it doesn't stop my body from reacting.

I moved my hand from her ass to her hips and kissed her. She responded eagerly and started wrapping her arms around my neck. We were getting more and more heated as tongues were going back and forth. I traced the curve of her breasts and started leaving kisses from her lips to her waist. "Nngh Blue I love you." "I love you too Star and I'm going to show you how much I do."

I started leaving love bites along her body, after that I kissed her breasts and started playing with them. Her moans and gasps were so soft and quiet. I feel myself falling deeper in love with her. Is that even possible?

"B-blue are they too small?" "No they're perfect." I said and wrapped my lips around her nipple and played with the other one. "hhya its not f-fair..." "What isn't Star?" I paused "You're still dressed." She whined all cute and stubborn. I stripped down very quickly and Star saw my dick on full display, she blushed and straddled me again. I knew she wanted me to touch her ass because she kept pressing herself into me and arching her back, like a silent beg.

I firmly grab her ass and move it in circular motions as Star moans into my ear "B-Blue ahh it feels so good." I knew it was her thing, god she so hot. "Wanna go further?" I purred into her ear she looked up at me with an innocent yet lusty gaze " A little further please." Her plea is so adorable. "Not all the way?" "Not yet Blue. I'm not on the pill." I chuckled "I see. I look forward to that later."

My hands made their way to her pussy. My finger went between her folds and she was absolutely dripping in her juices, more wet than out there anyways. I circled her clit and she whispered gasps of sheer pleasure: "Blue... I love you... so much hyaa" her hips jerked frantically as she was reaching her climax. But I didn't want her to have all the fun though.

"Hah hah... Huh?" "Star let me have some fun too." "What should I do." So freaking cute. "Lie down. Don't worry I'm not going to put it in." "Okay Blue."

She lied down and I got on top of her. I hoisted her thighs up so I could see her pussy in its full peachy plumpness. I would totally eat her out but I'm more focused on what I want to do. I positioned my dick so it would rub against her clit as I thrust.

I started thrusting after she wrapped her arms around me. "Hyaa B-Blue it feels so good. G-Go faster." Her wish is my command. My belly started pulsing so my time was coming quick, I placed my hand underneath her belly and felt her muscles twitching. She's gonna cum soon too.

I sped up making us both moan and get breathless from the conjoined lust and love.

"Uh S-Star I'm gonna cum."

"M-Me too B-Blue"

I went faster and faster until we both yelled out. I came all over her, from her belly up to cheeks. God I love her so much...

"Blue." "Yeah?" "I'm sleepy now. Wanna cuddle?" "You don't even have to ask."

 **There's a part 2, think of it as an extra.**

 **See you in the next one :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Wet In Both Ways Part 2

Black Star POV

After me and Blue finally confessed and expressed our love and did something unspeakable, I just wanted to be with him cuddled naked in his bed, his hand swung over my waist and the other resting on my back. I wrapped my leg around him put an arm around him too. Our soft breaths of sleep made me swoon in fantasy. The dark clouds of tiredness finally took me after I pecked his cheek.

Blue Moon POV

She finally went to sleep so I slowly moved out of bed, trying to not wake her up, to prepare for when she wakes up. And I don't mean breakfast.

I found my box of toys with a hastily scribbled "Albums" on it. I smirked to myself, yeah right "Albums". The last thing she's gonna expect is to wake up bound to the bed. The mere thought of it is making me erect. God she's gonna look cute tied up and clueless.

I got out the long and short white ribbon so I could wrap her up like a present. I stalked up to her, an innocent sleepy face, breathing soft breaths and smiling in slumber. Little does she know that those soft breaths are going to transform into loud screams of pleasure and I can guarantee that her hips are going to twitch when she cums again.

Tying and binding up her wrists with a little bow on top wasn't adorable enough I just had to wrap a ribbon around her breasts, squeezing the plump peachy heaven and making them look bigger. Mhm this is so hot. I loosely tied ribbon around her waist so the slightest of tugs would make it unravel. I tied little ribbons on her ankles which looked like the ribbon she wears but white and around her ankles.

I can't wait until she wakes up. Oh better not forget to put a blindfold on her heh heh.

Black Star POV

I yawned as I woke up but I couldn't cover my mouth as I yawned. I'm so confused, I can't see anything or even move all that well. "Blue help me!" there was no response "Blue where are you? I need your help!" I heard footsteps getting louder and closer…

"My my Star are you trying…" He straddled me "To turn me on…" I gasped realising that he was the doing of this. I struggled with the binds, rolling a little bit from side to side "Blue what's going on?" I swore I heard him smirk as he purred in my ear making me shiver "I've been dreaming of this you know… Whenever I touch myself I think of you tied up, Cutely confused and moaning my name to the heavens. Gasping in surprise to my caresses, kissing and groping…" I was so surprised and confused and I just wanted to be free because they were a little painful. Bearable but not pleasant.

"Blue..." I squirmed a little "Please free me." I spoke softly with a pleading pitch and tone. I doubt he'll be able to resist it.

He began untying my wrists from the frame but kept my wrists tied together. After that he made positioned me so my hands were up behind my head. He pulled off the fabric from my waist and breasts. Feeling the cold properly now I'm sure my nipples were hardening. He's so getting more out of this than I am.

"Star…" He lifted me so my crotch was resting on his knee, my legs on each side of his legs and trailed his fingers around my waist and breast, Knowing that I'd arch my back. "I just can't resist you when you're like this." Even though my blindfold was on I could imagine everything that he was doing to me. He started by littering kisses, bites and blows on my neck and collarbone, my breaths quicked from the suddenness and his eagerness.

Being blind to his actions were turning me on really badly, I felt Blue's knee getting sticky and rubbing my pussy against his knee in small movements. But that didn't go unnoticed "Fuck Star you're so wet. I think you like this more than me." "N-no I don't… It just that you're touching me." He chuckled and spoke with a know it all attitude "Yeah while tied up and blindfolded. My girlfriend is into bondage, what a dirty girl."

"Mmn Blue please." "Please what Star?" "Please touch my pussy." I couldn't help it, it was just getting to my head and body. I heard his belt being unbuckled and the shifting of his boxers. "Alright Star but remember you didn't say how."

He started rubbing his bare dick against my folds and clit. I moaned out in sheer bliss, the rhythm of his movements, how his dick teased my opening just everything made me a horny mess.

"Star I'm gonna put it in. Don't blame me if you have a limp later though, it's your fault for being so seductively fuckable."

I felt it slowly go in me, it was so hot, our muscles were pulsating in excitement. Once he started thrusting I started mewling like an animal in heat. I was struggling to hold on because of so much foreplay but I kept trying, tightening and squeezing my muscles around his dick so he would cum faster.

"S-tar you're so tight. I don't think I can last much longer ugh." "I can't either ahhn hn hya!"

We came together and I felt it all inside me, the feeling made me feel really happy but it was pretty dirty aha.

"I love you so much Blue but maybe save that for when we're super bored or we have nothing to do. I can't handle that much foreplay." "Hahah yeah I will but I'm grateful that you let me continue. It has been a very dirty dream of mine for years. You being turned on by it was the icing on the cake heh." "Shut it before I change my mind and leave." "But the storm doesn't pass for a couple days." "Oh shit." "So you know what that means…"

Help me dear God he's never going to stop touching me and do sexual stuff to me!


	12. Chapter 12 Favour For A Favour

Based off of the song Phantom Thieves Peter and Jenny. I'm going to use the Vocaloids name instead though because it's easier for readers to immerse themselves if they haven't seen it. I recommend that song it's pretty good.

Also I've added a few bits and pieces here and there.

Saying I'm a master thief is an understatement to say the least. You don't get better than me. Nothing isn't stealable, trust me I know since I'm the one that always does the stealing. But this time it's different. My mistress Rin Kagamine has managed to steal something precious from the elite phantom thief.

It's never been the same since she stole my heart. From payed jobs here and there for her, it turned into devoting myself and my skills to her. She's a ruthless lady and an infamous ex assassin who was even better than me at leaving no trace or evidence.

But no matter how ruthless she is, she's unbelievably beautiful and cute. To my surprise once she stole my heart she treated it kindly, not reciprocating as far as I know but not destroying it either. Every now and then she polishes it like a gem by inviting me to her parlour for tea and sweets.

As her devotee she provides food, shelter and other services like a lot of free time to myself when she doesn't have a job for me. I'm grateful for her thoughtfulness and kindness.

Life was great.

Then one day Rin called me into her gazebo. Her home wasn't a mansion or castle, it was a larger than average cottage in the middle of nowhere hidden by the waterfall nearby.

"Len san, I believe Mistress is calling you to the garden. She is expecting you to be there promptly. I am aware that you may have heard that already Master." Bartrum said softly respecting my sensitive cat ears. "Heading there now Bartrum."

I quickly dashed down the stairs to Rin sitting by the table it a cup of English tea that I suspect has way too much sugar in. She looked angelic yet slightly devious, her black and red dress cupping her chest nicely with a cute red bow on her fluffy right ear that twitched from hearing my footsteps. Although she knew I was there she didn't open her astounding sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Mistress is there another item you wish for me to capture?"

"Hmm actually I have a proposal if you are willing to accept it. Also join me this afternoon, I wish for company today so I can get away from some stress."

"If it's for Mistress then I must accept both."

"Good Kitten." I laughed at the nickname. Formalities aside we do joke often like friends do. See what I mean by treats me kindly.

"If I'm Kitten then so are you, Neko chan." She giggled and with a devilish smirk said "Your lucky I like you or I would have killed you for that."

"Ouch Rin you wouldn't really right? After all you couldn't possibly steal the things you want like I can for you. " I swished my tail playfully seeing her blush and scowl at me.

"I hate it when you're right." She growled and grumbled.

"So what is it that you propose?"

"We exchange favours."

"What kind of favours?"

"You steal some intel from an infamous enemy of mine and I'll do whatever you want for however long you feel is right, okay?"

"Really? That sounds a little one sided to me."

"It's not one sided, this information is very important to me. I don't know how that despicable, dare I say, man found out but you will steal it back and give me details on the next time he will be alone."

"On it Rin." I have absolutely no doubt that she will murder that monster.

I promptly left with the dossier she gave me and got to work.

After sometime I made my way to the gigantic mansion of VY2 corp. I scowled and cursed knowing that this guy was the lowest of the low and Rin's biggest enemy. Not only does he obsess over her like a yandere but he also steals her kills. Which is a really big deal in the Underground!

"I'm heading your way you bastard." When I found out he loved Rin I was furious. He doesn't deserve her no matter how rich and impressive in the underground business he is.

Slipping through the window of his room, I saw a file peaking out from his bed. I quickly snatched it and a few notes before I made my way back home after making sure I didn't leave any fur and traces behind me.

As I walked through the door I was greeted by Bartrum "Len san the Mistress wanted you to put it in the safe in her study."

"Thank you Bartrum. I don't say it often but I'm very grateful for your service."

"It's a pleasure to serve you Master. Our services are famously passed on through our family. Once I die my grandchild will take over."

"I doubt he'll be better than you Bartrum."

"I'm touched Master."

"I'll see you round."

"Alright then."

I padded towards the study, finding the safe and was about to put the folder until my curiosity got the better of me. I sat down in Rin's chair and flicked through it. There was a picture of Rin on the front. As I opened it I saw notes on Rin's preferences and other scandalous information like her waist, hip and chest sizes, bra sizes and a picture of all the panties she has.

I felt myself heat up as I flicked through each picture of her. There was one of her sleeping on her garden swing, one of her in a bikini lying beside the pool applying sun cream and my favourite one was a photo of her bending over to grab a book in her library with her panties on show tightly hugging her ass leaving no detail unnoticed.

I see what she meant by it was important...

But the bigger question was, why did Yuuma have this? No doubt he's jacked off to it as the folder was slightly crusting in some places which is why I'm glad I always wear gloves. He is such a gross scumbag. There were also notes on times where Rin would be alone and more notes describing what that wolf hybrid would do to her.

Let me tell you this right now, it involved chains, revealing outfits, forced marriage and many wolf-cat hybrids...

Thanks to those photos though I've got a huge hard on that's kinda uncomfortable right now.

"Why is she so fucking cute and hot urgh."

"Cute and hot am I?" Rin seductively whispered in my ear then sucked and bit on my fluffy ear.

"Rin?! When did you get here?!"

"As soon as you opened the folder."

Whaaaaaat?! I'm really good at sensing people, how did she do that?!

"You know I knew what it was about but it's still really disturbing that he liked it. But seeing you enjoy it even more makes me feel better." She calmly whispered while leaving fleeting kisses down my neck and stroking my tail.

"R-Rin what are you doing?" I stammered out of shock. Us cat hybrids have certain spots that turn us on more than any human could experience. My ultimate turn on was a tail job. Just like a hand job motion but with my tail instead. Rin wrapped her arms around my neck which pulled my sight to her chest which was revealing the top of her perky breasts.

My eyes couldn't move from her chest, it was a dream come true after all.

"Rin you've stolen my heart but since I'm allowed a request... Can I steal yours?"

She gasped, flushing brightly. It seems that no matter how clever she is, she can still be surprised.

Her eyes met mine clouded with heated love.

"Of course, for how long?"

I smirked at her making her melt into my arms, sexily whispered into her sensitive ears "As long as I live and more."

"As you wish." She wrapped her tail around mine, rubbing it making us both moan into each others ears. This made us really horny because we were so sensitive and bottled up with lust.

I started to push her on her front, bringing her hips up so I can strip off her dress and slip my hands down the cup of her bra and undoing it after. Hearing her mewl in pleasure make my dick twitch as I grab her breasts, not forgetting to pinch her nipples.

"Len...Ah...Mmn." "Having fun Rin? Tell me how good it is, talk dirty." I started leaving love bites down her back and shoulders. "Ahh... Lenn."

"If you don't tell me Rin, I'll have to be rougher." She didn't respond, just panted with her tail flicking and mewling as her ears drooped.

"Now I'm going to have to punish you aren't I." I said as I bit her neck and collarbone.

"L-Len... Ahh... I can't."

I slowly pulled her panties down and pulled all of my clothes off. I positioned my dick by her entrance and rubbed her slit and clit with it, earning a loud moan and an arched back.

"L-len you so feel good..."

"Good Kitten. Keep going." I kept rubbing her like that with a quicker pace.

"If you rub like that anymore I'm going to flood... Ahhn..."

Damn she knows what to say to drive me crazy. I stopped rubbing her and trailed my fingers along her pussy. She didn't need me to continue, she was already flooding in her juices. Seeing her this wet and horny made me realise something.

"Rin you're such a dirty kitten in heat and still trying to act innocent..." I started thrusting my middle and ring finger into her as I feel her walls tighten around them.

"AHHN LEN!" God I needed her so bad, I have to be inside her. I started thrusting my fingers faster knowing that she loved this position (I saw her masturbate like this one night when I needed a drink)

"L-Len don't stop... Ah ah hah I'm going to cum."

"Not so fast Kitten." I suddenly stopped and took in the view of Rin's juices running down her thighs and dripping onto the rug. Hearing a moan in protest I remember something.

"You know Rin we're doing this in front of the window? Usually it would be okay because we live in the middle of nowhere but Yuuma found you..."

She was catching her breath but I knew she was wide eyed.

"Let them see. He would finally leave me alone."

"What about if I didn't want him to see you at all?" I closed the curtains and turned around to see her still on her all fours with her tail rising (which shows off her pussy and is a sign to fuck) and her face full of desperation.

"Lennn... Please continue... I want you inside me..." She's definitely in heat.

"I will if you tell me the truth."

"About what Len?" She mewled when I started stroking her clit.

"Do you love me? Can I have your eyes since you have mine?" I maybe uncertain but I'm still horny as fuck and I really want to be inside her and have kids with her. I mean she's in heat so she's super fertile.

"I do- NYAAA" She loudly mewled, moaned and screamed as I entered her feeling her tight wet as walls close in on my dick. God it feels so fucking good.

"Len... More... Please" Rin panted out as I stroked her tail a little to tease her walls even more. I began to thrust harder and faster so I reached the end of her vagina and brushed up against her g spot.

"Hyyaaa Lenn"

"God Rin you're so horny and so tight... I fucking love it."

"F-Faster Lenn"

I started pounding her really hard making her scream out. I was moaning and groaning from her beauty and sexiness.

"L-Len I'm so close... Pleasee... Len... Ahhn... cum in me..."

"Uh.. Rin you want my kittens don't you? You want me to fill you with my cum don't you?"

"Y-Yes! Lennn"

"Uhnn Rin I'm about to cum!"

"Hyaa me too!"

I filled her with my cum and pounded her slowly a few times to make sure that she was completely full. The wet sounds of our liquids making both of us shiver.

I laid next to Rin and cuddled her lovingly for a few minutes while she dozes off in a nap, hearing her soft breaths of slumber I pick her up like a princess and tuck her into bed laying her down and placing a couple of cushions underneath her lower back so her waist was slightly upwards.

I read somewhere that if you do that the woman is more likely to become pregnant.

I tuck in beside her, kiss her cheek and drift off to sleep.

"En..." "Len..." "Len!"

I jolted awake looking around the room thinking Rin was in trouble. Only to see her still naked walking out of the bathroom and over to me smiling.

"Did you sleep well Len?"

"Yeah why?" She smirked slyly

"I just so happened to wake up to you with your head on my chest grabbing my ass and my breast."

"But you aren't complaining though." I cheekily said before wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"I'm not complaining about that no but I am gonna complain about the amount you came!" Sorry what... I don't know how to react.

"What do you mean Rin?" She blushed and looked at my naked body before hugging me tightly.

"I've been wiping as much as I can but it keeps dripping out!" I couldn't help but smile in manly pride.

"Why are you smiling dick head?! It feels weird having something drip out of you suddenly."

"I'm sorry it's just I'm glad I was able to do so well for my first time." I chuckled "Rin how's your pussy feeling? I pounded you pretty bad."

"Hurts a little but it's more like a really small ache. Nothing that a cup of chai tea can't handle. Also it wasn't pretty bad. It was pretty good. You filled me so good."

"Keep talking like that and I'll make it round two."

"Len I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Oh are you being a chicken?" She glared at me then laughed as she pushed me to the bed and got on top of me, grinding against my dick with her bare wet pussy.

"Ahn Len maybe a little more foreplay. Don't be too rough though."

"Why's that? You love it rough."

"I think I'm pregnant." She whispered and purred rubbing herself on my chest and noticed her breasts were a little bit bigger.

"Hell yeah."

After having a bath together which I reminded her about how desperate she was for sex, we talked about the potential pregnancy again

"How many do you think we'll have?"

"Hmm most cat hybrids have only one because of the human genes within us. I hope we have two though."

"What about twins? I think they'd be super cute."

"Sounds good to me."

"Should call a doctor here?"

"Yeah I'm excited."

This is when we knew life was better than great.

The End


End file.
